This invention relates to windowed bag-in-a-bag systems, and more particularly, to a system for producing a high resolution graphic content replicating indicia layer to be displayed in the window.
A bag-in-a-bag system employs a sealed and opaque content-carrying inner bag and a windowed outer bag in which a graphic content replicating indicia layer is secured to the inside of the outer bag so that at least a portion of the graphic indicia is displayed at the window and the layer underlays the window.
This graphic layer is intended to replicate the contents of the bag which can be food items. Use of this layer permits the visual identification of the contents by a purchaser. Furthermore, the contents are carried in an opaque and sealed inner bag and are thus protected from actinic radiation, particularly ultraviolet radiation. Thus, the purchaser can see a replica of the bag contents graphically depicted in the window while the actual contents are protected.
In this system it is important that the graphics accurately depict the contents. In order to so graphically depict the contents, the graphics must be of a high quality which normally means high resolution. Thus lower quality and lower cost printing techniques cannot be used as the reproduction is not satisfactory.
Thus an object of this invention to provide a printed indicia layer of a high quality and resolution for use in a bag-in-a-bag system.
Another object of this invention to provide a printing system which will efficiently produce high-quality layers.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.